The present invention relates to an electrical socket for electrically connecting a electronic package and a mother board, and particularly to a zero insertion force (ZIF) electrical socket which can lower the operating resistance of the ZIF socket.
A conventional socket of the prior arts for electrically engaging with a electronic package having a large number of terminals should be equipped with auxiliary features for facilitating the mating process. For example, a cam lever can be introduced for simplifying opening and closing operations. In addition, engaging terminals of the ZIF socket can be configured to reduce a normal contact force between the engaging terminals of the ZIF socket and conductive contacts of a mating electronic package. However, large operating resistance is still not properly addressed by sockets of the prior art. Large contact normal peak force between engaging terminals of the electronic package and conductive terminals of a mating socket must be overcome at the onset of operation. Furthermore, unstable or inaccurate contact may result between terminals of an electronic package and a socket during assembly.